Rafe Adler
Rafe Adler war ein reicher amerikanischer Schatzsucher und ehemaliger Verbündeter von Nathan und Sam Drake. Gemeinsam mit den Drake-Brüdern war er auf der Suche nach der verschollenen Piraten-Kolonie Libertalia und dem Schatz von Henry Avery. Nach einigen Komplikationen schloss er sich Nadine Ross und deren Privater Söldnerarmee Shoreline an und setzte die Suche fort. Biografie Rafe wurde in eine Familie von reichen Geschäftsleuten hineingeboren. Er war ein selbstsüchtiger Mensch der auf Schatzsuchen ging um sich seinen eigenen Namen zu machen, damit er nicht nur durch das Erbe seiner Eltern bekannt ist. Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Panama Gemeinsam mit den Schatzsuchern und Dieben Nathan und Sam Drake begann Rafe nach Henry Averys lange verschollenen Schatz zu suchen. Durch sein Vermögen konnte Rafe eine Gefängniswache, Vargas, bestechen um in ein Gefängnis in Panama eingeschleust zu werden. Dort befindet sich altes Fort, wo der erste Maat von Avery einst festgehalten wurde. Dort vermuten sie den erste Hinweis. Nathan fand dort ein altes Kreuz von Saint Dismas. Er versteckte es vor Vargas da dieser einen höheren Anteil verlangte. Gemeinsam fanden sie heraus, dass das Kreuz die Saint Dismas Kathedrale als nächsten Schritt auf der Suche markierte. Vargas enttarnte diesen "Verrat" und wollte weiter verhandeln. Doch Rafe tötete Vargas und das Trio musste fliehen. Bei der Flucht wurde Sam von den Wachen angeschossen und die anderen beiden glaubten er sei tot. Einige Zeit danach arbeitete Rafe noch gemeinsam mit Nathan zusammen, ehe dieser absprang da er von seiner Trauer über Sams Tod zunehmend überwältigt wurde. Rafe suchte indes unermüdlich weiter um den Schatz zu finden. Die Auktion Einige Zeit später hatten Rafe und Nadine den Plan das zweite Dismas Kreuz auf einer Auktion in Italien zu stehlen. Als die Reihenfolge der Auktion allerdings geändert wurde, änderte sich der Plan und sie wollten es legal ersteigern. Als jedoch Victor Sullivan auftauchte bekam Rafe einen bösen Verdacht. Er drohte damit Sullivan umzubringen, sollte er es wagen das Kreuz zu ersteigern. Sullivan bietet auf das Kreuz um Zeit zu schinden, dies macht Rafe nur noch wütender. Als der Strom schließlich ausfällt stiehlt Sam das Kreuz und entkommt. Voller Zorn wollte er Sullivan hinterher angreifen, wurde aber von der Security gestoppt und verlor das Kreuz damit. Schottland Rafe beginnt, mit Shoreline, seinen letzten Hinweis zu folgen, der Saint-Dismas Kathedrale in Schottland, die er vor Jahren gekauft hatte. Während eines Gesprächs mit Nadine, unterstellt sie ihm, dass er das alles geplant hatte nur um Nathan hervorzulocken, da dieser der einzige ist der den Schatz auch wirklich finden kann. Sam und Nathan erreichen den entscheidenen Hinweis allerdings zuerst. Nadine kann dennoch in Erfahrung bringen, dass King's Bay in Madagaskar der nächste Ort auf der Suche ist. Madagaskar In Madagaskar befinden sich insgesamt zwölf Türme, einen für jeden der Piraten von Libertalia. Rafe lies jeden Turm durchsuchen, aber auch hier kamen ihm Nathan, Sam und Sullivan zuvor. Rafe verfolgt die Telefone von allen dreien per GPS und bleibt somit auf dem laufenden und bekommt entscheidende Hinweise. Er gibt Nathan eine letzte Chance die Suche aufzugeben, was dieser allerdings ablehnt. Infolgedessen lässt Rafe Sam angreifen. Libertalia Rafe gelingt es den Drake-Brüdern bis nach Libertalia zu folgen. Durch die schiere Überzahl können Shoreline ein viel größeres Gebiet absuchen und erlangen so schnell die Oberhand. Schließlich kommt es zur Konfrontation mit den Drake-Brüdern. Sam hält Nadine als Geisel, was Rafe relativ egal ist. Rafe zwingt Sam dazu den wahren Hintergrund seiner Flucht aus dem Gefängnis aufzudecken. Rafe wusste, dass er ihn braucht, also kaufte er ihn aus dem Gefängnis frei und setzte die Suche mit ihm fort, bis Sam ihn betrog und floh. Daraufhin schloss er sich mit Nadine Ross und ihrer Söldnerarmee Shoreline zusammen. Sam wollte Nadine erschießen, wurde aber von Nathan gestoppt. Rafe beschließt, dass Nathan nicht mehr von belangen ist und will ihn töten. Sam springt allerdings dazwischen und wird an der Schulter getroffen. Nathan stürzt in die Tiefe und gilt als tot. Sam wird erneut zur Zusammenarbeit gezwungen und gemeinsam finden diese sogar schnell den genauen Standort von Averys Schatz. Tod Schließlich erreichte Rafe das Schiff von Avery und damit auch den Schatz. Ein Bruchteil davon wurde bereits auf ein Boot geladen und war transportbereit. Er bemerkte jedoch, wie Sam auf dem Weg zum Schiff selbst und den Rest des Schatzes war. Er wollte ihn keine einzige Münze überlassen und wollte hinterher. Nadine sah das jedoch anders und war der Meinung, dass mehr als genug in ihrem Besitz war. Rafe blieb jedoch stur, er enthüllte, dass er die verbliebenen Shoreline-Söldner gekauft hatte. Diese bedrohten Nadine, was sie schließlich zum Einknicken brachte. An Bord angelangt, löst Sam die Fallen von Avery aus, was einen Großteil des Schiffes zum detonieren bringt. Kurze Zeit später erreicht Nathan das Schiff und erklärte schnell, dass er nur Sam retten will und Rafe den Schatz überlässt. Rafe sieht das nicht ein und zieht seine Waffe, ebenso wie Nadine. Diese jedoch nimmt Nathan und Rafe die Waffe ab und verlässt das Schiff, nachdem sie alle drei dort einsperrte. Nathan bittet Rafe um Hilfe, Sam zu retten und gemeinsam aus dem brennenden Schiff zu entkommen. Rafe ignoriert das und schnappt sich einen der Säbel, welcher in den Leichen von Henry Avery und Thomas Tew steckt. Nate muss sich zunächst gegen Rafe mit Fäusten verteidigen ehe er ebenfalls ein Schwert nimmt. Rafe gewinnt ab und an die Oberhand und führt einen langen Monolog in dem er vom "großen Nathan Drake" redet. Kurz bevor Rafe Nate ersticht löst dieser das Seil, das einen Teil des Schatzes in einem Netz an der Decke direkt über Rafe hält. Die Tonnen von Gold stürzen hinab und erschlagen Rafe. Charakter-Design Aussehen ... Persönlichkeit Rafe war ein selbstsüchtiger, arroganter und skrupelloser Schatzjäger. Er war sehr nachtragend und das letzte, was er wollte war, dass er nur für das Erbe seiner Eltern bekannt war. Er hasste es schon als Kind immer alles auf einem Silbertablett serviert bekommen zu haben. Einen Großteil seines Lebens verbrachte er mit der Suche nach Henry Averys legendärem verschollenen Schatz. Diese Besessenheit führte lediglich dazu, dass er sich selbst als denjenigen sah der den Schatz am meisten verdient hatte. Als Nadine aber erwähnte, dass Sam den Schatz mehr als Rafe verdient hat, rastete er aus und begann psychisch auf sie einzugehen. Er blieb bei der Überzeugung für diese eine Sache zu kämpfen und war auch verzweifelt genug, einen Todeskampf mit Nathan zu bestreiten, nur um den Schatz nicht zu verlieren. Auch war Rafe gewalttätig und sah oft keine andere Chance eine Diskussion zu beenden außer mittels Gewalt. Er tötete Vargas, nur weil dieser eine Verhandlung vorschlug und sogar Nadine war er bereit zu opfern, sollte sie auch nur einen Befehl von Rafe ignorieren. Zudem war er eifersüchtig auf Nathan, da dieser bereits so viele Abenteuer bestritt und Rafe an keinen von Ihnen teilhaben konnte. Dennoch war Rafe während all den Jahren der Suche geduldig, verlor aber schnell die Fassung wenn er einen Gegenspieler bekam. Die Drecksarbeit überließ er häufig anderen und benutzte Andere, um an Informationen zu kommen, an die er sonst nicht gekommen wäre. So nutze er Nadine und Shoreline um Gefahren abzuwenden und die Drake-Brüder um Averys Schatz zu finden. Seine Emotionen übernahmen seinen gesunden Verstand und das einzige Logische tat er nicht. Nämlich im brennenden Schiff von Avery mit Nathan zusammenzuarbeiten und lebend zu entkommen. Stattdessen attackierte er Nathan und starb schließlich durch sein eigenes Verschulden. Sein Stolz und seine Habgier waren sein Ende. Fähigkeiten Rafe war gut geübt im Klettern, im Faustkampf sowie im Schwertkampf. Er war Nathan in einigen Belangen überlegen und hätte diesen im Zweikampf auch beinahe besiegt. Durch sein schier endloses Vermögen konnte er sich Alles ermöglichen. Allerdings waren seine geschichtlichen Kenntnisse nicht derart ausgereift wie die der Drake-Brüder. Beziehungen Nathan Drake ... Samuel Drake ... Nadine Ross ... Auftritte Uncharted 4: A Thief's End ... Bonus: Skins Singleplayer ... Multiplayer ... Trivia *Von allen Antagonisten war Rafe am nähsten dran Nathan zu töten. Er war ihm im Zweikampf deutlich überlegen und verlor nur durch seinen Monolog, der Nathan genug Zeit gab einen Weg zu finden, den Kampf zu gewinnen. Quellen ... Galerie NadineKonzept1.jpg Rafe1.jpg Rafe2.jpg Rafe3.jpg Rafe4.jpg Rafe5.png en:Rafe Adler Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Schatzsucher Kategorie:Uncharted 4: A Thief's End